


Spidey Saves the Day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec with a Spider, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Seelie Queen is nice... ish?, crackfic, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is in the middle of an important meeting with the Seelie Queen when he receives a phone call from Alec. Alec is screaming and yelling for help. Why? There's a spider in the loft!





	Spidey Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt.

''I suggest we go ahead with this proposal, Your Majesty,'' said Magnus and then looked at the Seelie Queen. Raphael and Luke nodded in unison, while the Seelie Queen didn't look too impressed with his proposal, but still allowed him to continue as she stayed quiet and Magnus cleared his throat, gaining a wink of encouragement from the werewolf and he took in a deep breath. “It would tighten our relationship with the Shadowhunters and most importantly… the Clave,” he said and the Queen rolled her eyes again, Magnus flinching a bit and he then sighed. Ugh, this meeting was a pain in the ass. They had been in there for two hours already and he had achieved completely nothing.

“And what made you think I’d like to get closer to the Clave?” asked the Queen absently and it kind of pissed Magnus off, because she wasn’t even listening to him. However, he knew that he needed to stay professional and he just pressed his lips together and swallowed his pride, massaging his temples. He looked at Raphael, who gave him a heartfelt looking and the warlock then gritted his teeth.

“I just kind of assumed that it would be in your best interest if we worked together with-”

“Well, what is it in for me and the Seelie realm?” asked the Queen and finally decided to grace Magnus with her look. “And why should we start trusting them now?” she then asked, playing with a little flower in her hands and she then threw it onto the floor. “Up until now, all they did was lie to us. Betray us,” she said and Magnus sighed. She had a point, but things were going to change now with Alec among the Clave officials. Yes, he had agreed to be on the Council, with the agreement of the ban that forbade the Downworlders to come in Idris to be dropped.

“Well,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “Times are changing,” said Magnus, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit and he rubbed his palms together. “Take the dropping of the ban for example. Us, Downworlders, have been excluded from entering Idris, but now that had changed and we can-”

“You’re being too biased because of your personal involvement with one of them,” said the Queen sharply and Magnus cursed under his breath. Yes, he knew that that was going to come bite him in the ass. Everyone on opposing team had accused him of that and it was slowly getting old and annoying. “Also, it feels like them throwing us a bone… with dropping that ban,” said the Queen and Magnus looked at her. “What are we, dogs? We are-”

“I am sorry, but the intentions of the Clave were good!” said Magnus loudly and the Queen scoffed.

“Intentions of _Alec Lightwood_ were good, but not of the Clave,” said the Queen and Magnus looked down. She did have a point there, but still. This was such a good opportunity. There was going to be a voting soon held at the Clave, which would allow representors of the Downworlders a place in the Council and also a permanent residence there. However, not everyone from the Downworld was aboard with that and Magnus was slowly losing his patience.

“I vouch on Alec’s behalf that-” started Magnus again, trying to keep calm, but then his phone started ringing and everyone looked at him, ducking his head down a little bit and his cheeks reddened just a little bit. _Crap_ , he forgot to turn the sound off. He quickly pulled out his phone and narrowed his eyes when he saw Alec’s number written on the screen and he huffed under his breath. Alexander knew that he was in the middle of an important meeting! Well, it wasn’t like it was productive anyway, but still.

Magnus quickly ended the phone call and cleared his throat. “My apologies,” he said and then looked over at the Seelie Queen, who was… amused? Almost? What was that about? Magnus shrugged and then put his phone back into his pocket. “Like I was saying, we need to-” he started, but was disturbed again when his phone started ringing again and he gritted his teeth, again seeing that Alec was calling him. Okay, for the second time in a row? Worry seeded deep within Magnus, thinking that something was wrong, but then he shook his head and ended the phone call, setting it onto vibrating mode and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I am so sorry,” said Magnus, but the smirk on the Queen’s lips widened and then she _giggled._ Magnus narrowed his eyes and then looked down, snapping with his fingers as he decided to present the Queen with the _petition_ he did, which showed that most of the Downworlders were mostly in favour of Alec’s preposition. “This right here shows that-” he started again and then his phone started vibrating very loudly.

_Alexander <3\. _

Again!

Something was definitely up and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach. “Sorry, I have to take this,” stammered Magnus and stepped a bit away from the desk and everyone else, the Queen’s guards letting him walk away from them free and he took in a deep breath. “Alexander, what is going on? What has happened? Where are you? Did something-”

“ _Magnus come back home now_!”

“Angel, what happened?” asked Magnus and his eyes widened. He could hear Alec panting on the other side of the phone call and it sounded like he was freaking out very badly. Magnus’ eyes were wide and he gripped onto his phone tightly. “Alexander are you-”

“ _Come home. Oh fuck, it’s coming closer!_ ” yelled out Alec and it sounded like he was running away from something. “ _Stay away!_ ” he said and Magnus could hear a loud crash and a bang. “ _I missed… it’s coming closer again. Magnus help!_ ” yelped Alec and Magnus could hear that Alec was on the verge of tears.

“I’m in the middle of the meeting, I can’t-”

“ _It’ll kill me,_ ” yelled Alec and Magnus’ stomach made a flop. Screw the meeting, he needed to go back home to see what the hell was after Alexander. Alec never showed fear, usually.

“Calm down, I’ll come home,” whispered Magnus and Alec screamed again. “Did you call Jace or Izzy for help?” asked Magnus, who was now going closer to the others in the meeting, to tell them that he was leaving early.

“ _No… Izzy and Jace can’t help,_ ” replied Alec sheepishly. “ _Only you!_ ”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there in a second. I’ll just tell the Queen I’m-”

“ _Hurry! It’ll eat me,_ ” he yelped and Magnus narrowed his eyes. What kind of demon was that? Demons usually didn’t scare Alexander so easily. Then, it finally clicked. It wasn’t a demon… it was a spider, wasn’t it? Magnus stopped in place and he rolled his eyes.

“There’s a spider in our loft, isn’t it?” deadpanned Magnus and all of them, including the Queen, started laughing and Magnus slapped himself mentally. Alec, the Clave Official, the former Head of the Institute, the biggest and baddest Shadowhunter… was calling him to come home, in the middle of a very important meeting, to kill a spider for him. Wow. It just sank there how ridiculous the whole thing was and he started shaking his head.

“ _Yes!_ ” shrieked Alec.

“Can’t you kill it on your own?” asked Magnus, his eyes narrowed.

“ _Killing it would mean going close to it!_ ” said Alec and Magnus face-palmed himself.

“Then jump over it and run out,” said Magnus, making Raphael almost choke on his laughter. Magnus couldn’t believe this. This was… yeah.

“ _Are you out of your god damn mind?! What if it jumps on me?!_ ”

“Alexander, spiders don’t jump!”

“ _Yes, they do! I’ve watched documentary last week. There’s a few species that can-_ ”

“Oh my…” started Magnus. “I honestly doubt it that jumping species live in the middle of New York,” grumbled Magnus and then rubbed his forehead. This was embarrassing. The meeting was over as much as he could tell and he rolled his eyes. They would have to reschedule for some other time. Great. It would mean going to see the Queen again and-

“ _Magnus the fucker moved!_ ”

“I’m coming, just-”

“ _Now it’s looking at me like the devil. It’s plotting my murder!_ ”

“Now you’re being just ridiculous,” said Magnus and sighed. He then cancelled the phone call and looked at the Queen, who was laughing because the whole thing was able to make her laugh as well and Magnus rolled his eyes. What others didn’t know, was that the spider paying Alec the little visit was… the Queen’s friend. She was _bored_ in the middle of the meeting and she needed some kind of entertainment, so she sent her little friend over to pay a surprise visit to the Lightwood.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to reschedule the meeting for some other time,” said Magnus. “I must apologise, this was highly unprofessional and it’s totally-”

“I haven’t laughed so hard in centuries,” said the Queen when she finally collected herself and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Next time bring Lightwood to the meeting as well… maybe we can come to an agreement after all,” she said and then stood up as the meeting was over. Magnus’ jaw dropped and he looked over to Luke and Raphael, who just shrugged. They were also very confused. “Now, go before I change your mind. Go save Lightwood, we’ll need him,” she said with a giggle and Magnus wasted no time. He bowed down and thanked her Majesty a couple of times before portalling over to the loft, where he needed to take care of another thing.

Magnus portalled into the living room and heard Alec yelling from the kitchen. “I’m telling you to back the fuck off. My boyfriend’s coming and he’ll fry your ass,” shrieked Alec and a loud thump was heard. Magnus quickly hurried over to the kitchen and found Alec on the table. The hunter had just threw his Stele at the spider, which swiftly avoided it and started climbing onto the table. Alec’s eyes widened with horror and he quickly pulled out his Seraph blade. Instead of striking with it, he threw that at the spider as well and Magnus started laughing.

“Magnus, of thank God, you’re finally home,” said Alec and looked over to Magnus, forgetting about the spider for a split moment. “Come save me this spider is cra-” he started and then he felt a tickling sensation on his hand. He froze and he didn’t dare to look down. “It’s on my hand, it’s on my hand. Magnus, kill it, kill it, please just… Magnus stop laughing!”

Magnus was in a laughing fit, but he ended up scooping up the tiny spider in his hand and quickly portalled it outside. Alec was still just shaking as he still didn’t manage to recover from the shock. “Spider is outside now,” said Magnus and Alec looked down and then just nodded, Magnus giving him a little hug. “You can relax now.”

“It wanted me dead,” said Alec as he returned back the hug. “It-it was plotting my murder. I could see it in its eyes,” he then added and shuddered. “Pure fucking evil,” he said and Magnus gently rubbed his head.

Magnus was holding back his laughter, until Alec properly calmed down and only then Alec realised what he had done. He had… called Magnus in the middle of an important meeting. He had ruined the chances… he ruined… he was an idiot and he- “I’m sorry,” whispered Alec, embarrassed and angry with himself. He knew how hard Magnus was working on his meeting!

“All’s good.”

“But the meeting-”

“Oh, the meeting,” snorted Magnus. “You know,” he said and pulled back, rubbing his back. “You gave the Seelie Queen quite the laugh,” said the warlock and Alec’s jaw dropped. What did he mean by that?

“She-she heard me?!”

“Half of New York did, Alexander,” said Magnus with a snort and Alec hid his face into his palms.

“But,” said Magnus. “It seems that thanks to you… she changed her mind. You must have put her in a good mood. She agreed to another meeting with you present in there,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes filled with horror.

“She’s sadistic,” said Alec.

“Well, no surprise there,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “But… look at it that way. The little spidey saved the day. She wasn’t even willing to negotiate before,” said Magnus and Alec started grumbling and ranting about not wanting to go on that meeting with the Queen. He’d just be a laughing stock of the Downworld! However, after a while, he decided to let it go and just pulled Magnus in for a hug.

“I guess I should be thanking you too, for saving the day,” said Alec and received a kiss from Magnus.

“Indeed, I’m your Prince Charming,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“True, now lemme give you a kiss, my Prince,” said Alec and gave Magnus a long, long kiss.

For that day, the incident with the spider was forgotten, but not in the long run. Even after centuries, the entire Shadow world knew the legend of a spider and Alec Lightwood that changed the Shadow world for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments below ;)


End file.
